An understanding Of human memory and its processes and structures is the highest level goal of the proposed research. Investigation is planned in four theoretically related domains: the retrieval of information from long-term memory, the time course of retrieval processes, how retrieval of one piece of information affects retrieval of a related piece of information, and how the processing of information might be biased by earlier processing of similar information. The specific aims are to investigate current memory models in the light of recent tests of those models' fundamental assumptions, to explore the potential of connectionist models of memory retrieval, to examine both connectionist and more standard models of reaction time phenomena, to test global passive retrieval mechanisms against the spreading activation mechanism, and to generate empirical data amenable to theoretical modeling of implicit memory effects. The proposed research represents the interaction of two methodologies: the development of explicit models of processing and representation and the development of empirical tests and data bases for those models. An important theme is the use of new models to serve as competitors for well established views, and in so doing, drive research in new dictions. The proposed research is relevant to themes described in the NIMH "Decade of the Brain" report to Congress. The broad class of memory models to be examined can be seen as neurally inspired, and these models have been applied to various pathologies (e.g., amnesia and dyslexia). Future applications of well-validated models could help discriminate such issues as whether memory deficits are due to encoding or retrieval problems or whether rapid automatic processes or slower more conscious ones are faulty. Reaction time models especially might lead to diagnostic techniques that are non-invasive and relatively inexpensive. In general, the more we know about the human cognitive system, the more we can improve and augment traditional diagnostic methods.